; The overall mission of the BATC is to maintain and extend the rich tradition of behavior focused research initiated under the leadership of Dr. Rena Wing, Director of the Pittsburgh ONRC from 1992-March 2000. Specifically, under the leadership of the current Director, Dr. David Kelley, the objectives of the BATC are to promote the development and implementation of treatments that target special populations (e.g., children, bariatric surgery patients), and to develop and evaluate innovative approaches to obesity management (e.g., weight gain prevention, new motivational interventions). A second, related agenda is to promote the study of eating disorders, in particular, the investigation of brain/behavior relationships in eating disorders using fMRI and PET technologies. The BATC provides a variety of services to investigators involved in behavioral research related to obesity that are not otherwise available, and that enhance the ability of researchers to do work consistent with the mission of the ONRC. Thus the purpose of the BATC is to expand the resources available to promote behavioral research related to obesity and nutrition.